epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Element K/Element Konversation - Expression
Alright guys, if you do not fuck around with anybody's thoughts or non-wikian life, this is the label that tells you that you don't really have to read through this. It's just me expressing my thoughts to people I believe I can trust or talk to when everybody else isn't that much of a viable option. Maybe this isn't blog-worthy but I really need to talk to somebody here and as much as people say the community here is cancerous, I really do believe some people here are amazing and I just really don't know who to approach. Please do not see this as attention whoring, this is just a guy with a lot on his plate right now who just wants somebody to listen. Anyways, tomorrow is the entrance exam for this really prestigious school and I'm nervous as all hell. English I can easily survive but the Math exam says no calculators allowed and there's a Logic exam which I never fucking understand. Example: Case: 1. All ducks bark 2. Donald is a duck Conclusion: -Donald barks I would say that's invalid because the premise is wrong, ducks quack, not bark. But nope, apparently this logic is sound despite having the premise fucking wrong. And I am so stressed out because this is my only option of a school. I chose this risk over migrating to Australia because of my friends here. And speaking of stress, a certain subject in my school is so fucking horse shit. It's called "Drafting" which is one of the 4 Technical Preparation subjects. It's basically engineering and architecture despite not everyone wanting to be a fucking engineer. I have not submitted the papers because they're so overwhelming, especially when I was set aside for a competition and a week is so much time that's needed and 3 weeks got cut off because of our school's traditional Christmas performance. I do not want to fail. At all. At this point I'm just hoping for a passing 80. Plus there's still the thesis which we need to restart from scratch due to the extreme difficult shit. Wasted two months of our school year and a month away from the presentation and defense. Lastly, I want to express a bit of confusion in me. I don't know if it's the right term but bi-curiosity? Yeah that is sort of a thing that has happened recently. I don't know how to feel, handle it or take it. No idea how to talk about this, kind of uncomfortable... Ok, maybe I can't articulate my thoughts that well during the time of stress but if you're still there reading, I'm very open to some advice or something but in general, I'm happy I got this off my chest through this blog. With that being said, I will most likely disappear for hopefully a couple days but at most, I will return in before my next birthday (Saying this now so nobody thinks I randomly faded out or died randomly again). Need to fix this up. -Element K(yle) signing off, for now... Category:Blog posts